


伽罗的合集

by zhuzhu



Category: zhuzhu
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 03:49:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuzhu/pseuds/zhuzhu
Summary: 捂脸！(*/ω＼*)





	伽罗的合集

=w=

**Author's Note:**

> 捂脸！(*/ω＼*)


End file.
